Making it out alive
by ML683
Summary: JJ and Reid are getting closer. But someone is watching them, and he may ruin any chance for them to be together, as well as any chance of having a normal life. Will they make it out alive? Will the team find them in time? Or will they break under this torturous unsub.
1. Chapter 1

"Reid, you coming?" JJ asked, looking at him expectantly.

"oh, yeah" Reid mumbled, his cheeks flushing. He hadn't noticed that all of the team except JJ had left the jet, eager to get home after a hard case. He picked up his bag and left the jet, thankful tht Hotch had given the team the rest of the week of.

"So, any plans for the rest of the week?" JJ asked as they made their way to the cars.

"Actualy" Reid started excitedly "I'm planning doctor who marathon."

JJ smiled as he babbled on about who he thought was the best doctor. Reid looked shyly up at her from under his wild hair and said "Maybe if you're not doing anything, you could join me?" He looked up at her nervously. After a moment of silence he said hastily "Of course you already have plans and err im not sure doct-"

"Spence" JJ cut him off with a laugh, "Doctor who isn't really my thing, but how about lunch tomorrow?" Reid looked like his birthday had come early and JJ chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great" he spluttered, his cheeks going red again.

"Great, I'll pick you u tomorrow at one."

"Okay" Reid said, barely containing his excitement.

"okay, night Spence" JJ called as she got into her car.

"Night JJ" Reid replied, also heading to his car. As he got in he sat back into his chair and closed his eyes. JJ was going out with him tomorrow! Of course it wasn't a date he said to himself, but he was seeing her outside of work and as far as he was concerned that was a step in the right direction. He drove home, barely paying attention to the road out of anticipation of his lunch with JJ tomorrow.

Reid looked up at his kitchen clock. 1.13pm. That's it, he said to himself. She's not coming, shes figured out what a loser I am and has made better plans. She had realised that she already had to put up wih his dorky ramblings t work and couldn't stand to have to listen to him in her free time as well. Just as he was about to go change back into his pj's so he could comfortably lie in bed and wallow his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_I'm outside xx_

Reid swallowed, all disappointment disappeared and was replaced with a nervous energy. The trip down the stairs and into her car took no time and before he knew it he was sat in the passenger side of JJ's car. God, shes beautiful he thought as he looked at her. Her long blonde hair fell elegantly around her face, and he big blue eyes looked at him expectantly. He realised that he had been sat staring at her for at least ten seconds, he went scarlet.

"Err, Hi JJ" He stammered, blushing even more as he tripped over his words.

"Hey Reid, sorry I'm late" JJ said back breezily as she started to drive out of Reids apartment complex.

"Oh no, that's fine" He said back equally casually, neglecting to tell her how he had been sure she wouldn't turn up.

Before long they arrived at a small Italian restaurant that JJ had chosen, just a couple of blocks away. They were seated by a bored looking teenage girl and given their menus. Reid was ecstatic, the lunch was going great. They had plenty to talk about and JJ seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself, asking him questions and smiling at his little ramblings.

From two tales over sat a large, attractive man. He was watching the couple, well he thought to himself, more watching the beautiful blonde. His fingers drummed the table, he had to have her. And who knew, the scrawny guy might turn out be fun too. He felt a familiar hunger within himself, the feeling he got when he had to have someone, when he just couldn't wait. He barely took his eyes of the couple as he watched them eat. He smiled when he saw the blonde throw back her head and laugh at something the guy had said. Yes, he thought, these two will be perfect. He watched as the thin guy paid the bill, smiling as the blonde protested that she would pay half, but the thin guy just shook his head. He followed them home, watched as the man and woman got out at an apartment complex and walked up the stairs. He knew it would be foolish to take them so soon, but he couldn't control himself. He got out his car and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_She's going to be in my apartment. Jenifer Jareau actually wants to spend time with me in my apartment! Not only that, but she suggested it!_ At lunch JJ had found herself having a great time, one o he best dates- no, not a date she told herself, one of the best **lunches** in a while. She had been disappointed when they finished their food, she found herself wanting to spend more time with Reid, so she had suggested that they go back to his to watch some Dr Who and he could show her what all the fuss was about.

Reid opened the door quickly, proud of himself for not dropping his keys. JJ laughed internally as Reid gave her a quick tour of his apartment. He was nervous, she could tell. She doubted that he brought many girls back here she thought smugly, clearly she was an exception. Not that it mattered she thought harshly, they were just friends, and that was not about to change. She let Reid take her coat before settling on the sofa, and watched him as he moved, very gracefully for a man, about the apartment to get the DVD. Just as he bent down to put the DVD in the DVD player she heard a whoosh. Pain exploded through her head, she tried to scream but too quickly, everything went black.

He watched the couple enter the apartment, the man clearly struggling with his keys. What an idiot, she could do so much better. Like me, he grinned. Seconds after the door the man had closed the door; he was approaching the door, tools out. Within seconds he was inside. He heard noises from the other side of the apartment; clearly the blonde was getting a tour. He had just enough time to hide in a cupboard before the voices came closer and moved past him; apparently they were having a DVD day. Silently he slipped out of the cupboard and approached what seemed to be the living room. Jeez, he thought, how many books does this guy own? That's when it came, the perfect opportunity. The blonde was on the sofa, facing away from him and the guy was on the ground trying to get the TV to play. He grabbed a picture frame from the counter close to him and brought it down hard on the blondes head.

Reid looked up in concern from his crouched position in front of the television. He had heard a crack and a faint moan come from JJ. As he looked round his jaw dropped, JJ was lying on the couch bleeding, while a large man stood above her, grinning maliciously at him. Shit. Reid looked around desperately for anything he could use as a weapon but there was nothing. The guy was approaching him now, the grin gone. Instead he looked determined, which frightened Reid even more. He was torn, he couldn't fight this guy of, he was too big. Reid could possibly make it out of the apartment if he made a run for it, but how could he leave JJ? The guy was just feet from him now, this is it he thought, I'm gonna ha to try and fight him. It wasn't much of a choice but it was the only one he had.

With as much strength as he could muster Reid launched himself at the man's legs. The man fell, cursing, but within seconds he was on his feet again and had Reid by the neck. Reid struggled but this guy was too big, too strong. He didn't stand a chance. The man chuckled, and smashed Reid's head against the wall. The last thing Reid saw before it all went black was the man's boots approaching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain. Pain radiated through her head, throbbing so much she felt sick. JJ wanted to sleep, she didn't want to wake up and face the pain, but she knew it was inevitable. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She tried to focus on something but she couldn't, the room rushed around her and she thought she might pass out. No, stop it. She forced herself to take deep breaths, and eventually her vision began to clear. She was in what looked to be a basement, the floor and walls were grey, there were no windows and only one door. Looking around, she saw a figure lying to her left.

"Spence" she whispered, panic taking over and she looked at him, he wasn't moving and there was blood on his forehead. Oh god, she thought as she scooted over to him, please be alive. Relief washed through her as she felt his strong pulse beneath her fingers.

"Spence, Spence c'mon wake up!" she whispered urgently to him. She knew it may be selfish making him wake up, but she was scared and didn't want to be alone here, wherever here was. Slowly, he came back to consciousness, and it was clear that he was also in pain.

"JJ?" he asked, his voice thick with confusion

"Yeah Spence, I'm here" She gripped his hand tightly and the seriousness of their situation set in. JJ made to stand up, but a tug at her ankle made her aware that he ankle was shackled to the wall. _Dammit, how are going to get out of here? No, stay strong, the team will find us. Oh god, the team, did they even know they were missing?_

Just then Reid groaned, pulling JJ out of her hopeless thoughts. He looked around warily, noticing a lot sooner the restraint at his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, his eyes assessing JJ, looking for any sign that she'd been hurt. Other than the dried blood on her head she looked fine.

"Yeah, I'm okay i guess" she mumbled, not wanting to look weak and admit that her head felt like it might explode. Reid raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing her. He crawled closer and raised his hands near her head, silently asking permission to examine her. She nodded once, allowing his fingers to gently probe her head. After a few moments of trying not to wince as he delicately assessed the damage Reid pulled back, looking considerably less worried knowing that JJ wasn't seriously injured.

"I expect it'll be sore for a couple of days but you'll be fine" he said, not wanting to say that her physical state would probably depend on who had taken them and what they wanted. They sat in silence for a moment as Reid slowly pieced together his memories of their abduction. They were in his apartment, JJ was covered in blood, trying to fight the man, and then just darkness.

JJ wanted to know who had taken them, what they wanted, and what their chances of making it out alive were. She knew that Reid would have theories and statistics he could share with her but JJ wasn't sure if she wanted to know, as if knowing what would happen would make the whole situation more real and more terrifying.

Eventually she worked up the courage and in a voice she hoped appeared strong asked "Reid, do you know who took us?"

Reid looked up startled, not expecting JJ t break the tense silence they had been sitting in.

"I saw him when he took us, but no, i don't know who he is."

"Do you know what he wants?" JJ asked quietly. Reid looked up at her, he could tell that she was putting on a brave face, that she was really terrified but wanted to appear strong. He thought of all the answers he could give, of course he knew to some degree what this man wanted. He hadn't killed them immediately, and he went to the effort to install shackles, so it appeared that he wanted to keep them. Spencer winced internally, he couldn't say that, it would only scare her more.

"No, but it's okay, we're going to be okay. The team will find us"

"They don't even know were missing! They won't even realise until Monday!" JJ retorted, now starting to lose some of her control. Of course she knew this wasn't Spencer's fault, and expecting him to say something to make all this go away wasn't possible but she hoped. She hoped this genius would come up with something. But instead he just scooted over to her and held her in his arms, and stroking her hair until she calmed down. Although it wasn't the magic solution she craved, having Spencer hold her like this did make JJ feel a little safer.

Reid groaned internally at the irony, here was Jennifer Jareau, lying in his arms, pressed against his body, looking to him for comfort. It was as if his dreams had come true and yet this was the last place on earth he wanted to be. Just as he felt JJ relax in his arms and he thought maybe she would fall asleep, he heard a loud bang. Then a second, much closer this time. And then the door to their prison swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ jolted awake. She had been sleeping in Spencer's arms when a loud bang had woken her up. She looked up to see the door to the basement open. Fear spiked through her, and she found herself grabbing Spencer's hand, seeking a little bit of comfort from this nightmare. A man stood, towering over them, a sick smile slowly spread across his face as he saw the fear in his captives eyes. Reid immediately knew that their situation was not good, this man as getting off on their fear.

The man stepped slowly towards them, relishing the look on their faces. Without warning he lunged, grabbing JJ by the hair and pulling her to the other side of the basement as far as her chain would reach. Reid shouted and immediately bolted after them, trying to protect JJ but his chain restricted him, he was at least two metres away from JJ.

Having gotten over the initial shock of the mans attack, JJ's reflexes kicked in. She got to her feet and tied to knee the man in the groin, but he was anticipating the attack. As JJ lifted her leg, the man grabbed it, tilting he of balance, leaving her sprawled on the floor. JJ lay on the floor, dazed from where her head connected with the basement floor. The man took this opportunity to grasp her wrists and hold them above her head with one arm, whilst the other stroked her face.

"Dont touch her!" Spencer screamed, infuriated at being so unable to protect JJ. Spencer's scream seemed to awaken JJ to the danger she was in. She started to furiously struggle against the mans grip but he was twice her size and easily overpowered her.

"Now now Jennifer, play nice" the man chided with amusement but JJ continued to struggle. Without warning the man pulled out a knife from his back pocket and held it firmly against JJ's throat, stopping her movements at once.

"That's better now. You're going to have to learn to do as your told sweet Jennifer" the man took the knife away from JJ's throat and started to caress it along her cheeks. Spencer sat silently on the floor, praying for the man to not hurt JJ. The man chuckled as he saw JJ's eyes follow the knife. Swiftly he brought the knife down and cut at JJ's top, trying to expose her breasts.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DONT YOU TOUCH HER" Spencer screamed. Trying to get the mans attention but to no avail.

The man was staring at JJ's exposed skin. Just as he was about to cut away her bra, JJ spat in his face. The man turned back to JJ's face, enraged.

"FUCKING BITCH! DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted as he punched JJ in the face. She gasped as he continued to beat her, unable to make a sound as punched rained down all over her body. Reid shouted at the unsub and tried desperately to reach JJ but there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as JJ was viciously beaten. After what felt like a lifetime the man seemed to get his anger under control and stopped beating JJ. Reid looked desperately at JJ, hoping that she was okay, but she didn't move. She was out cold.

"You bastard!" Reid screamed at him, needing an outlet for his rage.

"You better shut your mouth kid" the man said viciously, kicking JJ savagely in the ribs as he did so, showing Reid exactly what would happen if he talked back. Despite his concern for JJ, Reid knew that this was an opportunity to get some answers about the unsub.

"What's your name?" Reid asked in a small voice, trying not to anger the man. The man looked at him, amusement in his eyes.

"Curious one aren't you Spencer" he said in a mocking tone. Reid shivered uneasily at how familiar this unsub seemed to be around him.

"Andrew" he answered eventually, his face oddly blank.

"What do you want with us?" Reid asked, afraid o the answer. But Andrew didn't answer, instead he smiled a sick, twisted smile before turning away from Reid and leaving them alone in the basement once again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey baby boy"

"Well hello there mama" Morgan chuckled down the phone to his favourite girl.

"So, I'm thinking drink tonight, the whole team" Garcia started down the phone, clearly excited about seeing everyone tonight.

"Sounds wonderful baby, although I'm not sure Reid or Hotch will go for it. Hotch won't want to leave Jack, and you know what Reid's like" Morgan said in a soothing tone, not wanting Garcia to get too over excited.

"Okay, well ask Hotch but if he doesn't want to come then we'll let him spend time with Jack. But not Reid" Garcia's voice took on a determined tone "He will not weasel out of this evening. In fact I will go over to his apartment right now and drag him out if i have to."

Morgan wasn't sure if this as the best way to go about getting the kid to come out for a couple drinks but he knew any attempt to talk Garcia out of it would be wasted.

"Okay baby girl, I'll meet you at the bar with everyone in an hour" Morgan said, then flipped his phone shut. He was excited for a night on the town.

It was at least half an hour before JJ started to stir. Reid was biting his nails with worry, desperately wanting to make sure JJ was okay but unable to reach her. JJ raised her head of the ground, pain making her face contort. She started to slowly pull herself across the basement floor to Ried, who whispered encouragement every time she faltered. Once she made it to Reid she collapsed into his arms, his hands gently probing her stomach and arms, checking for broken bones. Once satisfied that she was only bruised, one hand to her back, gently rubbing soothing circles, the there wiping hair out of her face.

"I'm scared Spence" JJ whispered, her voice cracking as tears slid silently down her face. Reid felt a knot in his throat, he wanted desperately to make everything better, to make JJ safe again, to take away the pain and the fear. But he couldn't. He realised what a poor job he was doing at protecting JJ, but he didn't let it get to him. Wallowing in self hatred wouldn't help him or JJ.

"JJ it'll be okay, i promise. I wont let him hurt you again" Spencer knew that realistically he might not be able to keep that promise but he would die trying. He would do anything for this woman.

Morgan sat in a booth, alongside Rossi and Hotch, who he'd surprisingly been able to drag out. He looked over when he saw Emily enter, and then frowned, where was JJ? Emily and JJ usually arrived together; it was a girl thing he figured.

"Where's JJ?" Morgan asked as Emily took a seat next to Rossi. Concern flashed across Emilys face for a second.

"She's not with you?" Emily asked.

"No, I assumed she wasn't answering because you'd already picked her up"

"No, I assumed that when she didn't answer my calls she'd made he own way here"

Morgan just shrugged in reply; it looked like JJ was out having a good time on her own. Well good for he thought, about time that girl got a life outside of work. Just then Morgans phone beeped, looking at the screen he smiled. Garcia was calling him.

"He-"

"Morgan, i need help" Garcia said in such a tone, it had Morgan on his feet and ready to leave within moments. The rest of team saw the look of panic on Morgan's face as he got up and looked questioningly at each other. Immediatley they followed him he madeto leave, something was very wrong.

"I'm at Reid's apartment, don't ask me how I got inside but the point is i did and there's blood everywhere and drag marks and Reid isn't here and I'm scared!" Garcia finished pathetically.

"Don't worry baby, we're on our way. Morgan filled the team in on what Garcia told them as he drove to Rieds apartment, a tense silence surrounding the SUV once Morgan had stopped talking.

Morgan pulled up at Reid's apartment building and all h agents sprang out of the car, separate for answers to the many questions they had. Rieds apartment door hung open and just inside Garcia stood, looking like a lost child. The team immediately fanned out, searching the apartment for any signs of where Reid might be.

"Shit" Emily muttered as she entered the kitchen, string at the item on Reid's kitchen counter.

"Guys, we've got a problem" Emily called out to the others, and the quickly assembled in the kitchen next to her

"Is that JJ's bag?" Hotch asked seriously

"Yeah, and look at the blood stains" Emily pointed to the blood stains on the carpet in the a joining living room "Two people were attacked and dragged out of here"

Morgan cursed as the rest of the team looked grimly amongst each other, things had just got much worse. They now had two missing agents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, thanks everyone for reading and for the two lovely reviews. All opinions and reviews are welcome **

"Okay, what have we got?" Hotch stared at his agents, his worry barely concealed under his usual blank face.

"Neighbours didn't see anything" Emily said, clearly disappointed.

"A picture frame from Reid's apartment was used as a weapon, Garcia's running the prints now" Morgan added, hoping that Garcia could work her magic and come up with some answers.

"Okay, so he breaks in, attacks with an object already in the apartment and then doesn't clean up after himself" Rossi frowned before continuing "he seems like an impulsive guy, he didn't plan this"

"Okay" Hotch said, wanting to pull everyone's ideas together "So, do we think that J and Reid were targeted specifically because they were members of this team, or were they just victims of opportunity?"

"Well so far everything points to them being victims of opportunity, but we still need to find out where they met the unsub.

"Morgan, go and see how Garcia is doing running the prints. Rossi and Emily, work victimology, we need to know what i was about Reid and JJ that caught this unsubs attention, look into the hours before they were taken, likely the unsub would have been watching. I'm going to look into old case files, see if something similar has happened before. We'll meet back here in an hour." Hotch said, dismissing them.

Reid shivered, the basement was cold and they had nothing to keep warm with. The dry ache in his throat also reminded Reid that they hadn't drank anything since their abduction, if they didn't drink soon then dehydration would set in. All in all he thought, it was a pretty crappy situation. Thankfully Andrew hadn't come back. JJ had fell into a restless sleep but she had woken up about an hour ago, and they sat close to each other, occasionally offering reassuring words that they would be okay, that the team would find them.

Reid's mind was working overtime, trying desperately to think of an escape plan. He'd dedicated a few hours whilst JJ was asleep to examine the shackles, looking for any weakness. But there was none, the shackles were strong and sturdy. For any chance of getting away they would need the key, and he doubted that would be easy.

"JJ" Reid said softly, despite his efforts JJ still jumped when the silence was broken.

"We need to talk about what were going to do when he comes back down" Reid said, noting the fear in her eyes, this was definitely something she didn't want to talk about.

"Our best chance of survival is to not put up too much resistance" Reid continued. JJ looked confused for a moment.

"Were giving up?"

"No, but we don't want to aggravate him" he said looking over her bruised body, Andrew had clearly set an example for what fighting back would cost them.

"We need to play this smart" he continued "The team will find us but we don't know how long that will take, so we need to survive until they can get us"

JJ nodded, she knew that Reid was right but the thought of allowing that man to touch her made her sick. Reid fell back into silence, happy that JJ seemed to accept his plan. Not that he would be following his own advice, he would fight or aggravate Andrew, anything he could to take the monsters attention of JJ. If a few broken bones were the cost of JJ's safety then he would do it.

After what seemed like hours later, Reid and JJ heard the familiar bangs that meant Andrew was returning. Sure enough seconds later the door swung open. JJ an Reid both stood up, Reid taking a protective stance in front of JJ. Andrew chuckled at the Spencer's show of protectiveness. In his hand Andrew held two bottles of water, he sat them down carefully on the floor in a position he knew would be just out o his captives reach.

"So, FBI?" Andrew looked over the pair, still not convinced that this skinny kid could really be an agent. Reid and JJ stayed silent, not wanting to set him of.

"You two must be thirsty" Andrew continued, not put off by their silence. "Of course, in this world you can't get something for nothing" he trailed of, his evil grin slowly spreading across his face. Spencers stomach dropped, he did not like where this was going.

"What do you want?" Reid asked suspiciously.

"Just a kiss from the lovely Jennifer" Andrew said, still grinning.

"No" Reid said immediately.

"Spence" JJ said quietly to him

"No JJ, you aren't making any deals with this monster" Reid said in a strong voice but JJ wasn't deterred.

"Spence we need to drink" JJ pleaded with him, she sure as hell didn't want to do this but what choice did she have? "Like you said, we have to survive, and right now that means we need water" JJ made to move towards Andrew but Reid grabbed her arm, not willing to let him touch her.

"JJ" Reid pleaded.

But it was too late, JJ had wriggled out of his grip and was moving towards Andrew. Andrew chuckled at the exchange between the two agents. JJ approached him, unsure of what to do. Andrew took the lead, stepping towards her and grabbing her head with both hands and pulling her face towards his. J shuddered when their lips met but tried to keep calm, just think of the water she told herself. Without warning Andrews tongue invaded he mouth and J had to use all of her self control no to gag. Finally he let go of her face and JJ staggered back feeling disgusted. Silently Andrew picked up the water bottles and rolled them to the agents and then left the room.

JJ knelt down and picked up one of the bottles and handed it to Reid, surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes, concern etched into his face. _What kind of an FBI agent am I?_ Reid thought bitterly, he had promised that he would protect JJ, that he would keep her safe. And yet here she was, doing everything she could to help him. He took the bottle of water, keeping his tear filled eyes down. He sat down in the corner, not talking to JJ, feeling disgusted with himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey beautiful, tell me you got something"

"You know I do" Garcia replied turning t her computers. Morgan knew that Garcia was beyond worried for JJ and Reid but right now she was more determined that Morgan had ever seen her. Morgan swelled with pride, if anyone could find who took JJ and Reid it was this woman.

"So, Rossi asked me to look through Reid and JJ's financials and it seemed that the last thing Reid bought was lunch for two at a little Italian place" Garcia paused for a second to pull up a video on the screen. "Now luckily for us, that little Italian place has CCTV, apparently they take dine and dashing very seriously."

"There's JJ and Reid" Morgan muttered, leaning closer to the screen, watching two of his closest friends enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, hey d you think there's something going on between them? I mean look a-"

"Garcia" Morgan said urgently, staring intensely at the screen "Look right there" he pointed to a man sat alone, staring at J and Reid.

"Is he watching J an Reid?" Garcia asked, hoping that they had caught a break in this case.

Morgan didn't answer hr question, instead instructed he to fast forward to when J and Reid left the restaurant an sure enough, they saw the man follow seconds after, still staring at J and Reid.

"I think w just found our unsub" Morgan said rushing out the room to inform the rest of the team.

The temperature in the basement had dropped significantly, and a sleeping JJ was curled up in Reid's lap sleeping deeply. Reid couldn't sleep. He still felt overwhelming guilt for what JJ had been forced into doing to get water. He knew that Andrew wanted more, and would get it if they didn't get out soon. _Dammit!_ Reid thought, he had ever felt so useless.

Silently the door to their basement opened, and Reid looked up surprised, he wrapped his arms around JJ protectively. JJ slept on, oblivious to the potential danger. But Andrew did not approach them, instead he sat down on the other side of the basement and stared at the couple.

"She is beautiful when she sleeps" Andrew said almost wistfully

"You won't touch her" Spencer said, his voice hard.

Andrew chuckled, "That almost sounded threatening."

"What do you want?" Reid asked desperately, he just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Andrew leaned forward, his face holding a cruel intensity "I want to break you. I want there to be nothing left of the person you are now. I want you to be a crying mess, pleading with me to end your life."

Before Reid could reply Andrew continued "Don't worry, neither of you are in any immediate danger, but I would get some sleep. " He got up and headed to the door, just before he left he turned around and added "It starts tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, just wanted to say thanks again for reading. And especially to those who have left reviews. They've been so lovely and encouraging so thanks a lot **

It was late at night, but the BAU team showed no sign of stopping their hunt for the missing agents. This was personal and they would not rest until JJ and Reid were back home. Morgan had just finished explaining what he and Garcia had found when Garcia bust into the room.

"I have a name!" she exclaimed, not waiting for any of the others to ask her what she had. "Andrew Winters, I got his licence plate from the restaurants car park CCTV and I just got a match on the prints at Reid's apartment, they're a match for Winters." Garcia finished excitedly.

"Garcia" Hotch said authoritatively, regaining her attention "Does he have any properties?"

Garcia's face fell, "None that I could find, but I was in a rush to tell you the news. I'll go and do a more thorough check" she said, already leaving the room.

"Okay, we have a name and a picture, Emily calls JJ's contacts in the media, get his picture out there"

"Got it" Emily replied.

Hotch pulled open a folder he had in front of him and laid out six pictures, three of blonde women, all looking eerily similar to JJ, the other three men but there was no physical resemblance.

"What's this?"Morgan asked, looking over he photos.

"These are all missing couples, all of their abductions show distinct similarities to Reid and JJ's."

"And they've only been linked together now?" Emily asked incredulously. Hotch just nodded in reply.

"The first couple was found 6 days after their initial abduction, the second 10 days and the last couple lasted 4 days. Each woman was raped and both showed signs of torture." Morgan read from a file, his face contorted in anger.

_JJ and Reid had been missing for approximately 9 hours, what damage had already been done? How long did his friends have before Winters killed them? No, don't think like that. _Morgan chided himself. _We have his name, his photo, we'll find him before anything happens to JJ and Reid._

Just then Morgan's phone beeped, Garcia was calling him. He frowned, she was just a few minutes away in her office, so why was she calling him?

"Hey sweetness, I'm putting you on speaker" he answered.

"Okay, i know I'm only down the hall but by calling I can talk and work at the same time" Garcia rambled

"Garcia, what have you got for us?" Hotch called from across the room.

"Okay, this Winters guy? He's like a ghost, it's creepy. I have to address, no current job, nothing at all"

"How is that possible?" Rossi asked

"Well, he got out of prison two years ago and dropped completely of the grid, its like he just disappeared."

"What was he in prison for?" Emily asked, dread in her voice. They all knew that offenders who had been in prison were harder to catch; prison gave them time to hone their skills and learn new ones.

"One count rape and one for assault" Garcia answered.

"So he's learning" Rossi speculated, "He rapes his victim, then she goes to the police and he gets sent to prison. So when he gets out the urges are still there but he doesn't want to go back, so he kills the victim, ensuring there's no one to report him"

"Okay, I understand the evolution there, but why is he taking male victims?" Emily asked, only to be met with silence. They couldn't answer her.

"Garcia, given more time, do you think you can find him?" Hotch asked

"Sir I'm sorry but there's nothing to find, there's no trace." Garcia said glumly. The team looked around at each other. They had been sure that knowing the unsubs would bring them closer to Reid and JJ, but they seemed just as far away as when they started.

"Okay" Hotch broke the heavy silence. "Everyone go home and get some sleep, we can't help JJ or Reid if we're exhausted. We'll start fresh in the morning."

The team looked dejected, none of them wanted to stop looking but they all knew they needed to rest, there was nothing they could do for the moment.

7am.

Andrew Winters entered the basement, mindful to be quiet. Just as he'd hoped, his captives were sleeping. For a moment he stood and watched them. Jennifer was beautiful, the most beautiful he'd ha stay with him he thought. And then there was the boy, Spencer. Spencer had surprised him, he'd been gutsy and brave, something he hadn't expected. He smiled, he would find out how truly brave Spencer was very soon. But first, his equipment.

Winters walked back into the main house, not taking care to be quiet this time, and when he returned to the basement, carrying a collapsible bed, both JJ and Reid were awake and on their feet, Reid yet again taking a protective stance in front of JJ. Winters ignored them as he folded out the bed on the side of the room farthest from them. He then left briefly, returning with a large black bag which he dropped next to the fold out bed.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Andrew asked, his tone cheerful. Reid and JJ only glared in response. He pulled a key out of his pocket and threw it to Spencer, which he caught easily.

"You will unlock the chain around your ankle and then walk slowly towards me" Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he continued, "You will take these handcuffs and cuff your right arm to rail of the bed."

Spencer eyed him warily, he didn't like the sound of this, and he especially didn't like the look of the black bag. But he would be unshackled, a perfect opportunity to try and get him and JJ out of here. Realistically he knew that he wouldn't be able to win a fight against this man, as had been demonstrated in his apartment but he had to try right?

"Spence don't" JJ whimpered as she watched Reid lean down to uncuff his ankle. Reid made to walk forward but Andrew stopped him, raising his hand.

"Uh uh, don't think I'd be so foolish as to let you keep that key, throw it back."

After Reid had done what Andrew asked, he started to walk forward slowly, the man seeming to grow bigger the closer he got. When he was just a foot away he reached out and took the handcuffs.

_Now or never I guess_ Reid thought seconds before he lunged at Andrew, bringing down he handcuffs on his head. Andrew swore violently, not expecting such an attack. Reid continued to brig the handcuffs down on his head, hoping the metal would cause some damage, but Andrew reacted too quickly. He punched Spencer forcefully in the gut, flooring him. Spencer's momentary incapacitation was all the time he needed to dart across the room and grab JJ.

When Reid was able to look up from the blinding pain in his stomach what he saw made him feel physically sick. Andrew was stood behind JJ, one string arm around her neck, choking her.

"Now cuff yourself to the bed or JJ here might have a little accident" Andrew said, his voice barely containing his fury.

_Protect J, anything to protect JJ_ Rieds mind screamed, so without hesitation he grabbed the handcuffs and attached himself to the bed railing.

"No Spe-" JJ tried to scream out i protest but she was cut of by Andrew increasing the pressure around her neck.

"Stop it! I did what you asked, stop hurting her!" Reid shouted out in desperation.

"So you did" Andrew replied, now much more in control of himself as he threw JJ to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Oh Spencer" Andrew whispered, his voice now eerily calm. "You will regret that little show you just put on."

Reid looked up, his insides screaming to do anything to get away but he resisted. He would be brave, he would be silent. He wouldn't let this monster win, he would endure everything he threw at him. For JJ.


	9. Chapter 9

Garcia walked into the conference room, the last to arrive. It had been just less than a day since Reid and JJ's disappearance but it was obviously affecting Garcia. She had none of her usual chirpiness, only a fierce determination to get her friend's home safely.

"Okay, what have we got?" Hotch asked his team. He was tired, the whole team was, he knew. They'd stayed way past office hours last night trying to find their missing agents, and even when he had gotten home he couldn't sleep. By the dark circles under the other profiler's eyes he was sure they also hadn't gotten much rest.

"I've got Andrew Winters picture out to the press, it's in every paper, on every news channel and his name is going out on every radio broadcast, and a tip line set up, someone must have seen him." Emily started.

"I've been going over a geographical profile based on where he abducted and dumped the last three couples, but he has a fairly large comfort zone" Morgan frowned, pointing to the map.

"I've been going over victimology" Rossi continued "We know he takes women that he's sexually attracted to. But the men are different. I think he's jealous, they're young, their successful and they're with these women that are unattainable to Winters, they represent everything that he wishes he was."

"Garcia?" Hotch asked to the only member of the group who had yet to contribute.

"Yeah, well as you guys know Winters is scary good at keeping a low profile, but if there is anything out there to find, you know I'll find it" Garcia said, as she grabbed her bag and made to leave for her office.

"Good, let's get back to work, the sooner we find Reid and JJ the better" Hotch said, ending the meeting.

Reid lay on bed in the basement, forcing himself to remain calm. Both of his hands were now restrained above his head. HE was so helpless Reid thought bitterly. He could still move his legs, so he could possibly kick Andrew, but what was the use? He couldn't do much damage and it would just piss him of.

Andrew knelt down and reached into his black bag, finding his favourite knife. He watched with sick pleasure as Spencer's eyes fell on the knife. The boy was trying to contain his fear Andrew knew, but was doing a pretty lousy job. It wouldn't take much to break him he thought smugly.

Winters walked over to the bed, and in one swift move, straddled Rieds hips on the bed. Reid tried to throw the man of off him but couldn't get any leverage. Winter brought the knife down and slowly cut away the simple blue shirt that Reid wore, exposing his bare chest. Reid quit struggling and eyed the knife nervously.

Winters toyed with him for a few minutes, gently stroking the knife across Reid's chest. Without warning the knife sliced into Reid's chest, blood seeping from the wound. Reid winced but didn't make a sound, sure it hurt but he could take it. He wouldn't give this animal the satisfaction.

Winters made several more slices to Reid's chest before becoming bored with the knife and going back to his black bag. Reid imagined all of the horrible metal contraptions inside the bag that could cause him immeasurable pain, so when Andrew returned to straddle his lap with just a lighter in his hand Reid was a little underwhelmed. But he had underestimated the small device. Winters held the flame to the skin on Reid's arm and soon he was thrashing, trying to escape the agony. But he still didn't make a sound.

Again after a few minutes Andrew got bored of the fire so went back to his bag. When Reid saw what he held in his hand this time fear spiked within him. A hammer.

Winters stood at the bottom of the bed and grasped Reid's ankle, pinning it down. He took a moment to savour Reid's obvious terror before bringing it down with such force that a sick crack could be heard from Rieds leg.

He couldn't control it. He as in agony, he'd never known that such pain existed. When Winters brought the hammer down once again on his leg, his vision began to fade, and by the third time he fell into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer Reid was in pain. He felt himself being drawn back to consciousness, a world full of pain, a world that he did not want to face. But it was inevitable. When he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was JJ leaning over him. He took a moment for his vision to clear, yes it was JJ. She was perched on the edge of the bed, and was wiping hair out of his face.

"Spence?" JJ asked hopefully, she was glad he was waking up, she dint want to be alone.

"JJ" Spencer replied, his voice weak. "What's going on?"

"He unchained me and gave me some medical supplies so I could clean you up"

Spencer looked down, sure enough there was white gauze covering the cuts on his chest. He tried to check the burns on his arms but to his disappointment found that they were still handcuffed above his head. Noticing his distraction JJ said "I tried to get them off but i couldn't." Shame for her own weakness enveloped JJ. Picking up on her mood change Spencer comforted her.

"This isn't your fault, none of this is." JJ looked at him gratefully but didn't reply.

"My leg..." Reid asked questioningly, he was finding i difficult to ignore the pain radiating from the limb.

"Its broken" JJ said, yet again full of guilt. "He only gave me some gauze and antiseptic cream, nothing to help with your leg" JJ added softly, she felt awful. Awful that Spencer was in so much pain but she couldn't make it better. Reid just nodded in reply.

"Can you get out?" Reid asked, nodding towards the door.

"No, i tried but its locked" JJ replied, she felt to helpless it was almost suffocating.

After a couple of seconds of silence JJ couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry. Spencer felt helpless, he wanted desperately to wipe the tears of her face and pull her into a hug but he couldn't. He just hoped that his words could sooth her.

"Shhhh its okay, we're going to be okay. The tem will find us, we'll be fine" he said gently. J allowed herself to be reassured, she laid down next to Reid on the bed, curling into him, careful not to disturb any of his wounds. JJ let his calming words surround her, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

"There must be something! Why cant we find this bastard?" Morgan shouted, breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the team.

"Morgan" Hotch warned.

"No Hotch, we've got nothing! This sonofabitch could be hurting them right now and we're just sat on our asses!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Rossi asked reasonably.

"We find them!" Morgan replied tersely

"We're doing all we can Morgan. Take a brake and cool off" Hotch responded, his voice calm but laced with authority so that Morgan didn't are argue. Swearing under his breath Morgan stormed out of the room and headed for the gym, needing an outlet for his frustration.

"He's right though" Emily said quietly "We need to find them soon, before he hurts them too badly." Emily fought to keep her composure, but she couldn't keep from looking at the mutilated bodies of Winter's previous victims, wondering what kind of hell Reid and JJ were suffering. Wondering even if the team found them alive, would there be any coming back from this?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that the last couple chapters have been pretty short. But I'm so excited for this story, and I already have plans to write a sequel if that's something you guys would read? Let me know

JJ woke up, comforted to be curled into Reid's body. She couldn't help but notice how warm she was. Maybe if they weren't stuck in a nightmare she would enjoy this, enjoy cuddling with Reid. She shook her head, _no, that's something to deal with when you get out of here. Just focus on surviving. _JJ knew their odds of getting out of this alive were slim, but the BAU team were the best at what they did, and surely they knew they were missing by now?

JJ wasn't stupid, she knew that Andrew was attracted on her, and sooner or later he would force himself on her. She almost cried at the thought, how would she cope with _that_? She could handle being beaten; she'd already proven that right? But she didn't know what she would do if he forced her.

JJ looked up to Reid's face and was surprised to see his eyes focused on her. She thought he'd been sleeping. He offered her a small smile that she returned. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. They each took comfort from the others presence. So they just lay, waiting.

Andrew Winters stood in his kitchen, eating a sandwich that he had just made for himself. His mind wandered to his captives, still reliving the encounter with Spencer a couple of hours previously. How he'd screamed when he brought the hammer down on his leg. He had enjoyed it immensely, but he was getting the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to play with them again; more specifically he wanted to play with his JJ. He smiled to himself; yes he would go down now. Leaving his half eaten sandwich on the counter he headed to the basement, his fingers twitching in anticipation.

Garcia rushed into the conference room, her hair bouncing around her face. The team looked up startled at her unexpected entrance.

"I think I've found him!" She practically shouted at the team

"What?!" Morgan shouted, hope flaring within him.

"I dug into Winter's past and found in his childhood he was put into foster care after his parents died in a car crash. His foster home as this old style house out in the middle of nowhere, like no other houses around for miles. So I looked into the property records and no one owns it, its abandoned. Plus, its smack bam in the middle of the geographic profile!" Garcia rambled, her excitement at finally having something to go on infecting everyone of the team.

"Good work Garcia. Morgan, call a SWAT team, I want us to be full covered to go in there. Garcia, send us the co-ordinates of the house to our phones" Hotch ordered as all of the team moved out of the conference room and towards the elevators.

"Already done" Garcia replied.

Emily looked at her phone "We're about an hour and a half a way."

"An hour if i drive" Morgan said seriously.

They were at the elevators now, just before they disappeared from sight Garcia called from across the bullpen "Go get our friends, and be safe!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm going to bed so this is the last chapter for tonight but I will be updating tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate all the lovely reviews. Just warn you this chapter is pretty dark, so read at your own risk!**

The basement door swung open, the bang harsh against the silence of the basement. JJ and Reid winced, mentally preparing themselves for whatever may happen. Winters eyes went straight to JJ, not even glancing at Reid. JJ felt his gaze on her and looked her, the look in his eye paralyzed her. _No she thought, he can't. He can't do this to me._

Winters approached slowly, still staring hungrily at JJ. Too soon he had crossed the basement and stood over the two agents. JJ just clung desperately to Reid, willing the man to leave them alone. But of course he didn't.

Winters grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her of the bed, when she stated struggling her threw hr with al his force across the basement.

"JJ!" Reid screamed, thrashing wildly on the bed.

JJ got to her feat, determined that she would fight this man. She would not submit to him. He stalked closer, pleased to see that she was going to put up a fight. _It's always more fun when they've got spirit_ Winters thought as he edged closer still.

JJ knew that her best tactic would be to surprise him, there was no way she could overpower him. So with that thought she lunged, taking him completely by surprise. Winters fell back on the floor startled, with JJ landing on top of him. Without thought JJ began clawing at his face, trying desperately to do as much damage as possible.

It took a moment for Winters to regain his senses and when he did he found JJ on top of him, scratching at his face. _Little bitch _he thought venomously before punching her square in the gut. Completely winded JJ landed on the floor unable to move. Winters took this opportunity to climb on top of her, grabbing both her hands and holding them above her head with one of his own hands, and forcing her legs open with his knees.

"NO STOP IT! PLEASE LET HER GO!" Reid screamed at Winters, desperately trying to get his attention but to no avail.

Winters spare hand went first to JJ's chest, snaking up under her top and roughly groping her. JJ tried to push the man of off her but she couldn't, she was too weak. _God please don't let this happen to me. Please. _JJ prayed in her head.

Winters hand moved lower, undoing the button on JJ's jeans and began to slowly p them down until she was in just her panties. And then, he ripped them of too. A tear leaked from JJ's eye. She continued to struggle against him, even when she heard him undo his zipper, when she felt him pull his trousers down, she fought as hard as she could until she felt him push inside of her.

It was then that JJ lost all of her fight. She could smell his rancid breath close to her face as he moved inside her. More tears slid from her eyes. She didn't feel the pain as he ripped her insides. She didn't hear Spencer screaming for her, begging Winters to hurt him instead. She didn't register when Winters had finished and got off of her.

Winters stood and pulled his trousers back up, laughing when he saw the furious tears falling room Reid's eyes. He walked over to Reid and undid once of his handcuffs, leaving the key to the other within arms reach on the floor. With his manic laughter still echoing around the small basement, he left his captives alone.

Spencer undid his restraints and toppled of the bed, yelping in pain as his broken leg connected with the floor. When the pain had subsided he dragged himself over to where JJ was lying, unmoving. As he approached her he gently called her name, but she didn't hear it. She was too lost in her mind. Spencer uncertainly touched her shoulder, but JJ didn't feel it.

Jennifer Jareau lay on that cold basement floor on the worst day of her life, feeling nothing at all.


	13. Chapter 13

"How far out Garcia?" Hotch asked tensely into the phone.

"Not far, take he next right and you'll see the house up ahead" was Garcia's reply.

"Okay, when we arrive at the house, Prentiss and Morgan you go round back. Me and Rossi will take the front. He'll be able to see us coming so there's no surprise element here. So we go in hard and fast. Our main priority is getting Reid and JJ out safely. Everyone got it?" Hotch explained. The rest of the team nodded their understanding, no one really in the move to talk. Morgan accelerated as he turned onto the dusty old road that led to the house where they believed Reid and JJ to be.

Andrew Winters sat lazily on the sofa, channel surfing. He couldn't focus, his encounter with JJ still playing tough his mind. He resisted the urge to go back and visit her again, _if you visit them too often they don't last as long, you learnt that last time_ he told himself. And he wanted these two to last a long time. Just then the sound of cars caught his attention, Winters froze on the sofa.

_No, they couldn't have found him! _He ran to the nearest window and peeked out, careful to show himself.

"SHIT!" Winters bellowed as he saw two black SUV's racing towards his house, followed by a couple of ambulances. They would be here in minutes. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before heading down towards the basement.

Reid had been holding JJ in his lap, stroking her hair and whispering reassurances that they would get out safely and everything would be fine. Not that it had made any difference he thought bitterly, JJ hadn't moved since Winters had left approximately half an hour before.

Reid looked up, panicked when he hurt Andrew shout from the other room, seconds later he dashed into the room, a knife in his hand.

"What's going on?" Reid asked, clearly something had upset the man. Normally Spencer would have been pleased that Andrews plans had been disrupted, but right now he looked like a madman.

_I need some leverage _Winters thought desperately looking over Reid and JJ. His eyes settled on Reid, the woman wasn't moving so she wouldn't be much use. With that thought he lunged forward, grabbing Reid by the arm and yanking him towards him, pressing the knife into his throat.

Emily stormed into the house, entering what looked to be a kitchen at the back of the house, Moragn right behind her. There were two doors connected to the kitchen, Morgan silently motioned for her to take the door to her right, while he would take the one to her left. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open yelling "FBI Freeze!"

Although Emily had tried to mentally prepare for what she might in this house, she could help but let out a small gasp at the sight in front of her. Reid stood in the middle of the room, looking desperately at Emily. Behind him, Andrew Winters stood holding a knife to his throat. The closer she looked, it seemed that Winters was having to hold Reid up, he seemed unable to put any weight on his left leg. Laying unmoving on the ground a few feet behind the pair was JJ, she hadn't reacted to Emily's unexpected appearance.

"Andrew Winters" a Emily shouted as she approached him, her gun aimed at his chest. "Drop the knife" _C'mon, just give me an excuse, give me an excuse to blow your head of _Emily thought venomously. Just as she said this the rest of the team filed in behind her, their guns aimed at Winters.

"Don't come any closer! You move and I'll kill him!" Winters shouted, desperately looking for an escape..

"Winters there's no way out, just put the weapon down." Hotch ordered.

Winters increased the pressure at Reid's throat, causing him to whimper in pain.

It was that small, painfilled noise that finally roused JJ. _Spence! I need to... I need to help Spencer! _She thought desperately. JJ lifted her head slightly, taking in the scene in front of her. _The team, they came! They found us!But, oh god..._ J thought as she saw Winters holding a knife to Reid's throat.

JJ felt anger boil up within her, a hatred so deep that she scared herself. With that rage fuelling her she got up, much o her aching bones protest, and threw herself at Andrew Winters back. No one in the room had been expecting JJ's attack. Reid, JJ and Winters fell to the floor. Reid rolled away, unable to see anything trough the pain that shot through his broken leg as he landed on it. JJ landed on Winters back, and immediately began punching the man who had ruined her life, her fury giving her strength that she didn't know she had.

It took Hotch the least time to get over his shock at what had just happened, quickly followed by Rossi. Hotch gently took JJ's hands in his, stopping her vicious attack, and pulled her to her feat. Simultaneously Rossi grabbed Winters wrists, not gently at all, and cuffed him.

As soon as she was on her feet JJ pulled away from Hotch's touch, feeling more alone than ever. Emily approached JJ gently, wanting to get her out of the basement and to the waiting ambulances as quickly as possible.

Morgan knelt down next to Reid who was still gasping in agony.

"Reid, Reid listen it's okay. I got you man, you're gonna be fine." Morgan soothed, trying valiantly to ease some of Reid's pain. "We need paramedics down here!" Morgan shouted when it became clear that his soothing words weren't going to cut it.

JJ resisted Emily's touch as she was lead to the ambulance. Her anger at Andrew Winters still seethed inside of her, just waiting to explode. JJ wanted to scream at Emily to leave her alone, that she wasn't there when JJ needed her most, that it was too late to help her. But she remained silent, letting her anger swell inside her.

Hotch had to take Andrew Jacobs to the local police station, but once that was sorted he was racing to the hospital were Reid and JJ had been taken, desperate for news on his agents.

_They're fine, we found them in time, they'll be fine. _Bu Hotch knew realistically that may not be true. He'd seen the rage that JJ had shown to her captor, and how she violently pulled away from any physical contact. Just thinking about what she had been through made his eyes fill with angry tears. No, he had to be strong for his team he told himself, composing himself as he pulled into the hospital carpark.

Hotch immediately went to the nursing station and asked for news on Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau. The nurse looked up at him warily with an air of someone who was overworked and underpaid, and told him what she had told the other FBI agents who had come up to hassle her every ten minutes, to go to the waiting room and the doctor will be down soon.

Hotch walked into the waiting room and approached his team who were sat silently in a corner, waiting for news on JJ and Reid. They sat like that for what felt like hours until Garcia burst into the waiting room, tears streaming down her face, begging for reassurance that her friends would be okay. Eventually Morgan was able to calm her down and they returned to sitting in silence, waiting for news on their friends.

**Okay, so JJ and Reid got out alive and are at the hospital and the bad guy is in prison, but it isn't over yet!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Jennifer Jareau?" a young doctor asked, her eyes tired. Immediately the group of agents got up, eager to hear how JJ was.

"How is she?" Hotch asked desperately

"She's doing well. When she came in she was dehydrated, but we're fixing that. She's got a lotof bruising on her torso, arms and face but that will heal." The doctor paused, not really wanting to continue, but the agents knew the doctor was holding back.

"Miss Jareau was also sexually assaulted, we've run the rape kit but she can expect to be sore for a little while" the doctor said hesitantly, looking sad. _God she seeing patients like this._

"Jennifer is awake, but she is refusing to talk to anyone, I think a familiar face might do her good" the doctor said, looking at Emily and Garcia.

"We'll go" Garcia said, wiping tears of her cheek, she needed to be strong for JJ.

Just as the doctor made to leave Morgan called her back asking "Do you have any news on Spencer Reid?"

"I believe he was taken to surgery, but his doctor should be down soon to update you, sorry that's all i know" The doctor said before excusing herself to see other patients.

Emily and Garcia walked to JJ's room in tense silence, neither of them wanting to vocalise their thoughts. _How bad was it? Would JJ be able to recover from this? What could they possibly say to make things better?_

Garcia was first to poke her head around JJ's door. "Hey pumpkin, how're you feeling?" Garcia asked softly. JJ looked up at her, and Garcia was taken aback by the anger in JJ's stare. Garcia was speechless, so Emily took over.

"JJ I'm so sorry for what happe-"

"Get out" JJ said hoarsely, her voice strained for not having spoken in hours.

"What?" Garcia asked pathetically.

"Get out" JJ replied, her voice venomous "Or I'll call a nurse and they'll make you leave"

Garcia just looked at JJ in utter disbelief, _why was she so angry at them?_

"JJ" Emily started to say but JJ cut her of once again.

"I said leave!" JJ spat at them, her eyes filling with tears, she was shaking with fury. Speechlessly Garcia and Emily left JJ's room, they knew it would do JJ no good to isolate herself right now, but if she didn't want them there, there was nothing they could do. The walk back to the waiting room seemed to take forever, but when Emily and Garcia walked in, less than five minutes since they had left, they were met with confused looks from Hotch, Rossi and Morgan.

"Wha-" Morgan started to ask before Garcia broke down in tears, explaining what had happened in JJ's room through her sobs. Hotch looked to Rossi, their look saying everything that words couldn't. It told of their all consuming worry JJ. Hotch knew that JJ would need the support of her friends and family to get through this, but how could they help her if she was determined to push them away?


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer Reid sat up on his hospital bed, completely guilt ridden. He'd come out after surgery on his leg, which had been successful the doctor assure him, and had been allowed to have visits from his team. The team were immensely relieved when they walked through the door to see Reid sat up in bed, happy to see them. The first words out of his mouth had been demanding to know how JJ was doing. The team looked uncomfortably at one another before Hotch explained that she was refusing to see them. Morgan immediately picked up on Reid's trail of thought.

"Hey kid, I need you to listen to me right now. This was not your fault. What you guys went through in that basement" Morgan trailed of, unable to find words strong enough. "It wasn't fair, and neither of you deserved it. And you need to remember this, no one is to blame but that sick bastard Andrew Winters." Morgan finished, his eyes locking onto Reid's intensely.

"But I couldn't protect her from him. I should have protected her, I should have-"

"Reid stop. You are not to blame for this. I know you, and I know you would have done everything you could to protect JJ." Morgan said fiercely, he would not allow Reid to feel even the slightest amount of guilt.

"I need to see her" Reid said in what he hoped was an authoritative voice. All of the team looked to Hotch, who merely shrugged. Maybe it would be good for JJ to see Reid.

JJ was alone in her hospital room, sat up on the bed. Her body ached all over and she was just exhausted. She just wanted to sleep, to sleep until the pain was gone. But she knew she couldn't, every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She felt him moving inside her, smelt his breath on her face. _Dammit, why was she so god damn weak! _The familiar rage boiling up inside her once again. She was so angry, and she found herself lashing out at anyone she could, Emily, Garcia, the nurses. JJ sighed, she knew she was being unfair, it wasn't their fault. Really she was angry at herself, angry that she had been to weak to protect herself. But more than anything she was mad at Andrew Winters. _The bastard! He's taken my life away! I'll never be the same person I was. _Tears welled up in JJ's eyes, and she let them fall, allowing herself to have this moment alone to break down.

Reid hopped awkwardly into JJ's room, supported by crutches. His heart dropped at what he saw, JJ sat on her hospital bed sobbing. Without a word Reid crossed the room and slid onto JJ's bed and took her in his arms. JJ allowed Spencer to hold her as he had in the basement, allowed him to stroke her hair and mutter comforting words. She let him see her at her most vulnerable, she completely opened herself up to him.

Despite the nurses protests, Reid stayed by JJ's side all night, soothing her when she awoke from a fitful sleep screaming. He stayed when she broke down again at three in the morning, and when she got angry again and started throwing things. By morning she was yet again lying in his arms completely cried out. Spencer had fell into a light sleep a couple of hours before. JJ looked at his face, he looked so peaceful when he slept she thought. Looking at his face, she knew that if one person would get her through this trauma it would be him. Of course, he would have scars too, mental and physical JJ thought as she looked at the brace on Rieds leg, and the fresh gauze covering his burns. They would get through this, together.

**Hope you liked this chapter. There will be one or two more chapters of this story left, im not sure yet, and then i will start on the sequel. Let me know what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

Rossi entered the interrogation room, his face completely blank. Emily followed behind him, also completely composed. They sat down at the table, not saying anything. Emily stared at the man who sat opposite her, he looks so normal she thought. Emily would never cease to be surprised by her job, it was always the most normal looking people who you had to watch out for. The man was about 6foot tall, muscular with short brown hair. His face was completely average; he was one of those people who just fit in.

"So, Mr Winters" Rossi broke the tense silence in the interrogation room. "Six counts of murder, rape, assault and kidnapping of federal agents. Doesn't look good for you, does it?" Rossi continued calmly. Winter didn't have a leg to stand on, and he knew it.

Winters exchanged a look with his lawyer, who then asked Rossi "What are you offering?"

"You confess to all charges, and this doesn't go to trial. Then you will be transferred to a federal prison where you will stay for the rest of your miserable life" Rossi replied, unable to keep his hatred of his man seeping into his voice.

Winters eyes bugged out, "That's a crappy deal!"

"Yep" Rossi agreed "but it's the only one you're going to get. Unless you want to go to trial, in which case we will push for the death penalty" Rossi countered smugly.

Winters looked desperately at his lawyer who merely shrugged and said "Take the deal"

"Fine, we've got a deal."

"Hey Reid" Emily greeted Spencer after he picked up the phone, not waiting for his reply she continued "Winters took the deal"

On the other side of the phone Reid sighed in relief, he really hadn't wanted the case to go to trial. Living with the trauma of what had happened to them in that basement was enough, they didn't have to describe it to a court full of strangers.

"That's great news Emily, JJ will be pleased" Reid replied.

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She's doing better"

"Great, listen Reid I gotta go, but I'll drop by soon okay?"

"Sounds great, thanks Emily" Reid answered before hanging up the phone.

JJ and Reid had been released from the hospital a week ago, JJ with no physical damage but was still plagued by the metal trauma of her attack. Reid was still on crutches, he had to go to physical therapy for his leg three times a week. It would be a few months before he regained full use of his leg again. Reid was putting on a brave face, but the team knew that he was struggling to get over what had happened in that basement, most notably his crippling guilt over JJ's assault.

One of the conditions of JJ and Reid's release was that they would not be alone. JJ because of her paranoia and suspected PTSD, and Reid because he needed help with everyday tasks because of his leg. Every member of the team had offered their homes to the two agents but they had declined, not wanting to impose. So instead Reid had found himself staying at JJ's house, neither of them comfortable in Rieds apartment, it brought back bad memories of their initial attack.

Reid walked into JJ's lounge where he found her watching the TV, he had noticed that she constantly needed to have something to take her attention; he guessed it was so she didn't dwell on the memories of their captivity.

"Hey" Reid said softly, but JJ still jumped. Reid cursed himself for scaring her.

"sorry" he muttered "Emily said that Winters confessed to everything, the case won't go to trial" JJ's lips formed a small smile. She had been dreading having to testify, having to see _him_ again. Although she hadn't voiced her anxieties, Reid still knew, he knew what comfort this news bought her.

"Emil also said that she might drop by later to see us" JJ's smile faltered for a second before she forced it back.

"That's great." JJ was still struggling with her emotions in the aftermath of everything that had happened. She realised that it wasn't the teams fault, and to blame them was unfair but she still felt some resentment towards them. It was getting better she thought to herself, she would let them into her home and chat to them, but it wasn't the same.

Reid knew how she was feeling, he too felt frustrated and angry, and the team were easy targets to lash out at. When Morgan had given Reid a ride to the shops, Spencer had practically bitten his head off when Morgan grabbed his arm when he stumbled, shouting that he was capable of walking on his own. Of course he knew that it wasn't Morgan's fault and he was being unreasonable but sometimes he couldn't help it.

Despite their mood swings the team had been fiercely supportive; Garcia came by every morning before work bringing the pair breakfast. Hotch called them every night to make sure everything was fine and had plans to come over on the weekend. Emily had practically dragged JJ out of the house for a 'girls day out' although Spencer had no idea what that entailed. The same day that JJ was out with Emily, Rossi came over and watched Startreck with Reid, although he did have a few scotches in that time.

Both Reid and JJ had been referred to psychiatrists to talk about Winters and their captivity, but neither of them seemed eager to relive it. They just wanted to forget and move on with their lives. Hotch had told both Reid and JJ that they were taking six months sick leave, no discussion. After that time, they would have to complete psych evaluations before they would return to work. This news had depressed Spencer greatly, what was he supposed to do for the next six months?

Reid sat down on the sofa next to JJ and the two fell into a comfortable silence, happy to let the television distract them, even if it was just for a little while.

Emily called later that evening, apologising profusely that she couldn't make it over tonight, the team had a case. Although neither of them admitted it, Reid and JJ were relieved. They always felt like they were acting when the team came over, putting on a happy face. They had seen each other suffer at the hands of a monster, each had seen the other at their weakest, they didn't have to pretend around each other. There was no brave faces and fake smiles, the relaxed knowing they could be themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

Reid lay in his bed in JJ's spare room, looking at the clock. 2.39 am. Sleep evaded him, just like the night before. And the night before that. Reid wasn't too bothered about it though, it was better than the nightmares that plagued him. Reid reflected on the progress that he and JJ had made in the past two months. Reid had regained a lot more control of his leg, he was on his way to full physical recovery. There were other things that made him swell with pride, little details that wouldn't seem significant to people who hadn't been through what JJ and Reid had been through. Like the first time that JJ had gone to the shops by herself, she had returned after only twenty minutes with none of the items on her list but it didn't matter. She had gone out on her own, and Reid was immeasurably proud of her. Spencer no longer insisted on having every light on the house on at night now, although he did keep a lamp on in his room when he slept. JJ had confided in Emily some of the details of what had happened in the basement, and Reid had shown Morgan the scars on his arms and torso.

They were small steps, but it was progress none the less, and Reid was proud of how far they had come. Just then a scream from JJ's room snapped him out of his thoughts. Reid grabbed his gun, which he always kept within reach, and ran to JJ's room. He knew she was probably having another nightmare, but he took it as a precaution. Reid and JJ seemed to have a night time routine, Reid would go to his room and JJ would go to hers. But when JJ woke, screaming from a nightmare Reid would be there, and he would get into bed with her and hold her, comforting her. At first when JJ had asked Reid to stay with her in her bed he had felt very awkward, but he was used to it now, it made each of them feel a lot safer.

Reid entered JJ's room to see her tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"JJ wake up, it's okay, your safe. It's just a dream"

"Spence?" JJ asked pitifully, opening her eyes.

Reid delicately climbed into bed next her and pulled JJ close to him, her head resting on his chest. He brought his hand up automatically to stroke her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spence asked softly.

"No, not tonight" JJ replied. She tilted her head to look up at his face. She was so lucky, she thought. To have him here looking after her. JJ felt a lump in her throat as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Spencer asked in concern, seeing the tears in JJ's eyes.

"No" JJ said, wiping her eyes

"Then why are you crying?" Spencer asked, still very concerned.

"Because I'm so happy that you're here with me. I'm so lucky to have you" JJ explained. Spencer hugged her tighter after hearing her words.

"I will always be here JJ, I will never leave you, i promise" he whispered in her ear.

At his words JJ leaned up slowly, her face coming closer to his. And gently, their lips touched in the slowest and sweetest kiss that JJ had ever had. JJ pushed her lips into his more strongly, deepening the kiss. At the same time hr hands ran across his chest.

"JJ maybe we should stop" Reid squeaked, his cheeks flushing. Of course he loved JJ, but he wouldn't take advantage of her.

JJ eyes filled with tears, se got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She'd been so stupid, thinking he would want her. Of course he wouldn't, she was dirty, disgusting, broken. Self loathing filled JJ, as she sat on the bathroom floor crying.

"JJ I'm sorry, please come out" Spencer begged from the other side of the door. I am so stupid he thought bitterly.

"Please just come out so we can talk"

JJ opened the door, her eyes blazing.

"What do you want to talk about huh? How disgusting you find me? How you cant even bear to touch me?" JJ practically shouted at him. Reid looked at her in horror, that was the very last thing he thought. His hesitation had just been about not wanting to rush her.

"God JJ, I'm so sorry I... I don't think that at all" JJ looked at him, uncertain.

"Listen to me JJ, I love you. You are the most beautiful, kind and strong woman I know." Reid took a step forward, holding her hand in his "I just didn't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you aren't comfortable with"

JJ stepped forward, pressing her lips to his again.

"I'm so sorry I overreacted" JJ said as she broke away.

"It's okay" Spencer replied, "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ responded in between kisses. JJ took Reids hand and lead him to her bed.

"JJ are you sur-"

"Shhhhh" JJ whispered cutting him of. "I love you, and I want to be with you." JJ looked deep into his eyes "I mean it Spence, I'm ready."


	18. Chapter 18

JJ woke up for the first time in months feeling completely calm, there was no moment of panic where she didn't know where she was, no horrifying second when she thought she was still in the basement. She felt completely safe, wrapped in Spencer's arms. She rolled over so she could see Reid's face, he was still sound asleep. She stared at him, wondering how someone could look so perfect. She thought happily that she could lie here forever.

Reid blinked his eyes open sleepily, _wow, a whole night without nightmares._ He looked down and saw JJ staring at him, her big blue eyes unreadable. _Oh god last night. I can't believe we...Jesus, what is wrong with you! She's obviously pissed! God what am I gonna do?_

"JJ about last night I-" Reid started to say, stumbling over his words. JJ leaned up and pulled him into a soft, romantic kiss.

"Last night was perfect" she reassured him. Spencer smiled, she was happy he realised. He made her happy. He pulled her into his chest, placing a light kiss on her forehead. They lay there all morning, happy just to Reid happy just holding her.

JJ closed her eyes, her head resting on Reid's chest. She hadn't felt this peaceful in months. Optimism flowed through her veins, _we will be okay. There's still a long road of recovery ahead, but we'll make it. This one good thing, here with Spencer will burn out all of the pain they held inside._

**Okay, I know this was super short and kinda mushy but I just wanted to follow on from what happened in the last chapter. But don't worry, things will get exciting again in the next chapter. Just want to say thanks so much for reading, and opinions are always welcome. And thanks to the people who have already reviewed, especially Splashie who's reviews are always so supportive. Thanks! **


	19. Chapter 19

5 months later.

"Well looky here, someone's being working out!" Morgan joked as he looked over at Reid "Soon I won't be the buffest guy here!"

Reid cheeks flushed at Morgan's teasing as he sat down at his desk, but was secretly very pleased. He'd been working out more regularly since his leg had healed; he wanted to be in top physical shape.

"Don't worry Morgan, you're still a stud" Emily said sarcastically, Morgan only winked suggestively in response. Reid chuckled; he had missed this, being back at work. It was his second weak back from his extended sick leave, and he felt thrilled to be back at work.

"How's JJ doing?" Emily asked from across her pile of paperwork.

"She's all right, excited to come back to work next week" Reid replied.

"I bet she's better than all right, shacked up with lover boy here" Morgan said loudly. Again, Reid's cheeks flushed. Emily giggled but remained quiet. The whole team had witnessed Reid and JJ become close as they recovered from their ordeal from Winters, so none were too surprised when JJ and Reid announced that they were a couple.

"Morgan, don't you have work to be doing?" Hotch called from the catwalk, fixing the agent with a stern look. Of course Hotch wasn't really mad at Morgan for teasing Reid, if anything he was glad. He had been worried about their youngest return, if he would be able to cope with the job. But Reid had exceeded everyone's expectations; it was like he'd never been away.

"All right, enough's enough. You said you had information on more victims. So spill." Sheriff Daniels growled at the man sat in front of him. He'd had this prisoner moved from his Federal prison to the local police department on the promise of the location of two more bodies that the FBI hadn't initially linked to him.

"May I have some water?" Andrew Winters replied casually. The sheriff growled in frustration. I seemed like his was all a waste of time, but he went to get the criminal a cup of water anyway. If getting the location of two more bodies was the cost of playing this man's games then he would play along.

Winters watched the Sheriff leave the interrogation room, a sly smile spreading across his face. He pulled a paperclip from out of his sleeve. _Idiots, leaving these things lying around._ Within seconds he was out of his cuffs. He remained in his seat, the handcuffs still looped around his wrist but undone.

The sheriff walked back into the room, a plastic cup of water in his hand. Sheriff Daniel reached out with the cup of water to put it on the table. _This is it. _Winters grabbed the Sheriffs outstretched arm, pulling him onto the table. In one quick movement he smashed the man's head into the table before taking his gun. Firing one shot into the Sheriff's temple Winters strode out of the room. The police department was pretty empty this time of morning, so only a few officers had heard the shot, and had not been quick enough to react. Two more shots were fired, two more dead cops. Everyone else in the room dove for cover. Winters looked quickly around, he had killed all of the police that were present; all that remained were civilians who were too scared to confront him. He ran to the exit, after months of planning this was it. Freedom was so close. Right out front the police station, a young woman was just getting out of her car. She never even saw the bullet coming. Winters plucked the keys from the dead woman's hands before jumped into the woman's car. He knew he had to find somewhere to lay low for a while, but that was a small price to pay for his freedom.

_Oh god, oh god. _JJ thought desperately, _things were getting back on track, things were great with Spencer, I'm meant to be back at work on Monday. _All of these thoughts ran through JJ's frantic mind as she stared at the little stick in her hand. _Can we handle this? Things are moving so fast!_

"JJ?" Reid called as entered the door to JJ's house. No reply.

"JJ?" Reid called again after a second of silence, worry building up inside of him.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm in the bedroom" was JJ's reply. _What was that in her voice?_ Reid wondered, she sounded scared. Taking his gun out of its holder Reid approached the bedroom, calming down only when he saw JJ sat on the bad safe.

"Jesus Spence, what are you waving that thing around for?" JJ asked, shocked to see him step into their room with his gun out.

"Sorry I uh...you souned..." Reid looked closer at JJ, she did ok scared. "What's wrong?"

"Oh god, I ermmm..." JJ stammered, unsure of the best way to tell him.

"JJ what? You're scaring me" Reid said, sitting opposite her on the bed.

"Oh sorry, god I'm so bad at this. I'm pregnant Spence"

Reid just stared at her in shock. _Pregnant? How could this...? You know very well how this happened genius _Reid thought. JJ stared at him, trying to gauge his response.

"God you don't want it do you? You're horrified, this was su-"

"JJ no" Reid interrupted "I'm just shocked is all. A baby... you're pregnant with my baby" Reid said, still unable to take it in. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he looked at her tummy, of course she didn't look any different but soon she would. "I'm going to be a dad" he said in wonder.

JJ beamed at him, thrilled with his reaction. _Of course he would react like this_ she chided herself_ what did you expect?_

JJ leaped across the bed, pulling Reid into a tight hug. But there perfect moment was shattered by a pounding at the front door. Reid's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, they weren't expecting anyone.

Reid got up from the bed, and went to answer the door, the pounding growing louder. He opened the door, surprised to find Hotch on the doorstep, his face pulled tight in worry.

"Is JJ with you?" Hotch asked urgently, stepping into the house.

"Uhh yeah, shes in the bedroom, why?" Reid replied, still very confusing. Hotch didn't answer, just strode purposefully into he bedroom, needing see for himself that JJ was okay.

"Hotch, what is going on?" Reid asked, following Hotch into the bedroom.

"I got here as quick as I could, neither of you were answering your phones"

"We were jus talking, we just got some pretty exciting news" Reid explained, about to share their good news when Hotch interrupted him.

"This afternoon Andrew Winters was moved to the local police department for questioning about the location of some bodies. Whilst in their custody he killed the Sheriff and two other police officers. He's escaped."

THE END

**Okay, that's the end of this story. But don't worry, the sequel is up! It's called Take back your life, so please check it out. Thanks for reading **


End file.
